


Against The Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Clothes tearing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull doesn't even have to exert himself to lift Lavellan off her feet and slam her into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this fic is that my roommate has been trying to get me to write her aggressive Iron Bull/Lavellan, and then tonight I threatened to not write it if she screwed me over in a board game. She said it wasn't like I was writing it anyways, so, of course, I took this as a challenge and wrote her smut mid-board game.
> 
> I am a classy individual.

Iron Bull doesn't even have to exert himself to lift Lavellan off her feet and slam her into the wall. All the air in her lungs stays where she just was; she has to pant into his mouth to get her breath back. She instinctively goes for his horns; he grabs her hands with one of his own, supporting her lower half with a thigh roughly shoved between her legs. His grip on her wrists is so tight she can feel her bones grind together.

She thinks the wall is more likely to let her go than he is. The thrum of arousal spikes into something that burns under her skin as the threat registers.

“Bull--” She gasps, and he kisses her so violently that the back of her head collides with the wood. She grinds down on his leg, groaning deeply in her chest.

“Hold. Still.” He orders in a growl that vibrates through her ribs. Her body jolts in response to the tone, and he punishes her with a bite to the edge of her jaw that comes dangerously close to breaking the skin. Lavellan cries out, and with his free hand, Bull pinches the cartilage of her ear. The pain is excruciating, but it flows into the bubbling pleasure in her gut like water onto the forge. The steam fills her up from toes to scalp.

She whimpers, and Bull grabs the lacing of her trousers. Instead of undoing the string, though, he tears the fabric out from the waistband down to the seam at her crotch. The motion feels as easy as tearing parchment. Her small clothes meet the same fate, torn so quickly that the fastening on the sides rub harshly against her skin on the way out.

His pants are baggy; one tug of his belt and the whole thing falls off. His cock has already overwhelmed his smalls, jutting out over the top with only his balls still cradled in the fabric. He drops her hands so abruptly that she almost unbalances before she can grab at his horns. This time, he lets her.

Using both massive hands to grab her upper thighs just below her ass, he spreads her open and lines them up.

The first thrust fills her up so well she sees stars, slams his stomach against her clit hard enough to echo through her. He doesn't wait for her to adjust, crushing her against the wood on the in strokes and leaving her empty and gasping on the out strokes. The pressure doesn't ramp up so much as it rolls down the hill like a snowball, gathering speed and size until it smashes into her, leaving her toes curling in the boots she's still wearing.

He doesn't stop, pushing her through the orgasm like a charging beast at her back, feral and unstoppable. When he comes he growls and bites down so hard on the soft skin between her shoulder and neck that Lavellan can feel the skin pop under his canines.

His knees don't give out, but he does lower them to the floor to breathe together, her whole body shaking and his gradually going lax.

“Kadan,” He murmurs, licking a rough line along the blood on her shoulder. She sighs gratefully and snuggles in close to him.

“Kadan,” She agrees.


End file.
